


Повесть о лисах и поэзии.

by Lady_Ges



Series: Инари [7]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вбоквел к Повести о нелюбви.<br/>О той самой лисьей поэме про неземную любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повесть о лисах и поэзии.

Когда прибывают посланцы от Мурасаки-химе, две смешливые девицы в кимоно, по последней молодежной моде украшенных кружевами, Айя мрачнеет прямо на глазах. Когда в дом вносят коробку, умотанную в кусок пестрого шелка, каменеет лицом.   
Девицы щебечут что-то про свое восхищение, старые обещания и несравненную каллиграфию госпожи. Айя – безнадежно вздыхает и смотрит на подарок, как на гранату без чеки.   
Девицы выметаются из дома, ни на секунду не прекращая жизнерадостного стрекота, но это уже не кажется значимым. Свитки в коробке на первый взгляд совершенно безобидны, поэтому Брэд смело разворачивает первый, попавшийся под руку. Давится вдохом, снимает очки, долго, старательно трет глаза. Непонятно, кто так… творчески переосмыслил их с Айей давнюю стычку около машины, но ему, несомненно, польстили. В лучших традициях японской гравюры.   
Сюнга, подсказывает память. Это называется «сюнга».   
\- История нашего знакомства и бурной тайной страсти. – От терзавшей Фуджимию хандры не остается и следа. Похоже, чужое… удивление действует на него целительно.   
Пояснения, написанные изящной и, наверняка, безупречно каллиграфической скорописью прочтению не поддаются. Брэд ловит отдельные слоги катаканы, собирая из них то свою фамилию, то малознакомые географические названия. Но совершенно не уверен, что хоть что-то понял правильно.   
Зато иллюстрации выше всяких похвал. Безупречная стилизация под гравюры старых мастеров.   
Вот дюжий сумоист в светлом переднике с зеленой бахромой борется с юным красавцем в черном хаори. На следующем рисунке этот же юный красавец бросает меч в странную помесь дракона и вертолета.   
Первая встреча, что ли?   
Интересно, хвостатые-то откуда в курсе столь интимных подробностей, как метание катаны по низко летящим целям?   
\- Понятия не имею. – Или Фуджимия научился читать мысли, или сам Брэд, от удивления, начал рассуждать вслух. Второе вернее. – Сам не прочь узнать. Зато по их версии я попал.   
Удивительное добродушие для воспоминаний о давней и крайне не профессиональной ошибке.   
\- Этот… бармаглот так и улетел с катаной в брюхе?   
\- Именно. – Фуджимия жмурится, как довольный кот. – А катану мне вернул ты.   
На следующей картинке сумоист с искаженным от напряженного мыслительного процесса лицом водит по листу кисточкой, а рядом стоит рыжий, длинноносый тэнгу в куцей куртке гонца.   
\- Ты в порыве страсти сочиняешь стихи.   
\- И отправляю их к тебе с Шульдихом.   
\- А что? Он быстрый.   
\- Аргумент, конечно.   
Фуджимия смеется с неожиданным, непонятным облегчением.   
\- Зато стихи у тебя тут очень вдохновенные. Я плакал от полноты чувств.   
Желание закрыть лицо руками Брэд отметает, как детское и недостойное. Зато храбро вытаскивает следующий свиток.   
Там все рушится, горит и суетится. В самой середине апокалипсиса старик в бесконечно длинных придворных хакама замахивается на юного самурая веером, а сумоист все в том же кремово-зеленом передничке балансирует на какой-то каменной глыбе.   
Фуджимия подбирается ближе, устраивает подбородок на плече.   
\- Это мы на Маяке. Ты тут признаешься мне в любви. В стихах. Минуты четыре, не меньше.   
\- А ты?   
\- Отвечаю. Стихами.   
\- Старейшины, не вынеся накала прекрасного, самоубились?  
\- Они благородно дают нам высказаться. – Брэд не видит наверняка, но совершенно явственно чувствует усмешку.   
Надо отодвинуться, разорвать опасную дистанцию. Они не любовники.   
Они даже не друзья.   
Но спине жарко от чужого прикосновения, лишнего, слишком интимного, жизненно необходимого после двух месяцев церемонного переглядывания с разных концов комнаты, и Брэд разрешает себе маленькую слабость. Просто сидеть не двигаясь. Греться.   
Фуджимия откатывается сам, устраивается на животе, болтая босыми ногами, и разворачивает следующую часть эпического лисьего сочинения.   
Разглядывая целую серию картинок Брэд не уверен, стоит ли ему чувствовать себя по-мужски польщенным, или все же оскорбиться вмешательством в личную жизнь.   
\- Тут я тоже читаю тебе стихи?   
\- Непременно. Ты очень галантный кавалер.   
\- К сожалению, в реальности я полный ноль в поэзии. – Признание? Намек на признание?   
\- Я тоже терпеть ее не могу. – Фуджимия улыбается, смотрит лукаво из-под ресниц.   
Брэд гладит его по спине, настороженно, как незнакомого кота, готовясь отдернуть руку при малейшем признаке недовольства. Но Фуджимия только подвигается ближе, плечи под ладонью медленно расслабляются. Это разрешение, почти приглашение гладить дальше, допуск в личное пространство профессионального наемного убийцы.   
Брэду вдруг думается, что он два месяца вел себя как полный идиот. Немного утешает, что не он один.


End file.
